


Silhouettes

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [6]
Category: Halo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John spies the somewhat familiar silhouette of a fellow Spartan as he stands vigil over the Earth below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> A small AU piece where a female Noble Six survives the events of Reach.

The door behind him hisses open quietly and instantly he spots her armored silhouette in the window as he stares down at Earth's landmasses. He listens distantly to the quiet footsteps of the younger Spartan as she crosses the length of the room to take up a position in a dark corner of the room.

Whether she's there to be a silent watching guardian to the planet below them or taking part in a silent vigil with him is unknown.

He's grateful that she doesn't speak immediately, instead choosing to be a silent companion as his own thoughts begin to drift between her and the loss of Cortana. Though while Lasky tries to speak with him, his thoughts turn towards the other Spartan because he doesn't want to deal with his feelings regarding Cortana just yet.

Its not as though he's unfamiliar with her silhouette. They've met before due to their paths crossing more than once. So much so that he has often wondered if Command has wanted two of their most lethal Spartans in the same vicinity and locations. 

Sometimes he'd even be spotting her on opposite building rooftops. 

But the younger Spartan was always on the move apparently and would seemingly vanish before he could get close to finding her exact location.

At this precise moment however, there was a part of him that was grateful that she had decided to quietly keep vigil with him.


End file.
